Another scenario
by The Final Order
Summary: "When I had first saw them, they treated me with kindness and welcomed me with open arms. Year's later I was betrayed for a mistake I had made." Humanized ponies. Might change to M later due to bloodshed. Mild cursing.


'I'm going to make this A.N. quick and simple. Yes, I've stopped writing ToaK. I couldn't work with it, period. No, I'm sorry but I have no promise that this will succeed either. I might start jumping around different crossovers. Anymore question's, message me, I check up every two days at least. Also I been fighting with my self with what I should do: Naruto in Equestria, or ponies in Naruto, so I might end up writing a story with Ponies in Naruto to myself.

Warning: This story might contain scene's of graphic blood and gore. No Harem, don't like, then make your own story.

Based after fighting Garra. I mean right after fighting him.

P.S. Pointers on grammar, criticism, and ideas welcomed. No flame (whatever the hell that means).

I don't own either of the stories.

* * *

-In the kyuubi's cage-

The mind of Naruto Uzumaki. People who knew him thought that it would be filled to the brim with ramen, training, and becoming Hokage. Though those were the thoughts of the people who knew him. The other's, mainly villager's of Konoha, thought that his head was filled with destruction, death, and slaughter.

Neither were right. We're talking about his mind.

In reality, what lied in the mind of Naruto was a sewer, and within that sewer was a cage, and within the that cage was a giant fox. This giant fox had been known as Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. True to his title, he had nine tails waving behind him lazily. He had the body of a fox, but the size of the Hokage mountain. Another thing that differed him from regular foxes was his blood-red eyes.

Kyuubi had his eyes closed, giving him the image that he was asleep. But what he was really doing was he was really watching as his container, Naruto Uzumaki as he fought his fellow Jinchuriki, Garra. To Kyuubi, the fight was boring, having been in battles that could change a forest into a pile of ash, but seeing as there was nothing to do, he settled down with this. Also the fight was a bit blurry seeing as this wasn't his own body. Kyuubi didn't have complete control over Naruto's body causing blurry vision if he wanted to see through his vessel's eyes. Fortunately for him though, it wasn't blurry enough for him to miss the important details, like the head-butt that Naruto gave Garra. That was hilarious! Though he didn't laugh still having a sense of pride.

When Naruto and Garra had started to fall down from atop of Shukaku's disappearing head, Kyuubi started to pump some of his Chakra into Naruto so he didn't die from the fall. No dough Shukaku doing the same. Kyuubi did this because he feared that if Naruto died, he would die. Shukaku probably did it because he didn't want to deal with death right then and there.

As the Jinchuriki landed, Naruto gave a lesson on what 'friend's' were. Kyuubi could see the fear that danced in Garra's eyes as Naruto drew closer, but changed to one of understanding as Garra's 'family' came and picked him up and carried him off to god knows where.

Kyuubi snorted at this. Friend's were useless, they only held you back.

Seeing as the fight was over, he opened his eyes to see something that shocked him, though he didn't show it. Standing at the entrance of the chamber was a man. A man dressed in a black cloak with a hood covering the top of his head. He had on a mask on, so he couldn't see his face. The mask was simple, flat with two eye holes so whoever was wearing it can see through. Red stripes started at the edge of the left side of the mask, curved around the left eye hole and ended half-way through, ending in a curved like shape.

Kyuubi's stared for a while, waiting to see what the man would do. The man had started to walk forward, closer to the damned cage that held him. He must've not known he was there, for he would have run to the hill's if he had known Kyuubi was here. As if hill's could protect him.

As the splashing of footstep's drew closer and closer, Kyuubi rose his hand in preparation to squash the person that had disturbed him. Finally in arm's length, Kyuubi brought his hand out of the cage to and brought his hand down to squash him.

As Kyuubi laid his hand flat on the ground, he could have jumped for joy at feeling the texture of flesh in his hand. Laying it there for a bit longer, Kyuubi sighed as he felt the feeling go away. Pulling his hand from the wet sewer floor, Kyuubi got into the position to take a nap. That was untill he felt something land on his shoulder blade.

Opening his eyes, he saw the masked man standing, or more like leaning, on his shoulder.

"Now that you had your pleasure of squashing me to mash, why don't we introduce each other, OK, Kyuubi?"

* * *

Naruto didn't feel good, as with every time he was sent to the hospital. The smells of chemicals and disinfectants alway's annoyed his sense of smell greatly for some odd reason. Although for some reason this time was different. He didn't smell the chemical's or hear the beep of the heart detector thing. It seemed that they had replaced that with a smell of salt water and the feeling of wood on his back. The worst part though was that the 'bed' was rocking back and forth. It made his stomach turn.

Feeling something coming up his throat, Naruto sat up and leaned his head to the side of the 'bed', he released the contents in his stomach. He spewed out vomit for the next 3 minute's.

After he was done, he opened his eyes, not to see vomit on the ground, but to see his vomit slowly descending in blue water.

At first he just sat there, staring, before her realized what he was looking at, a his eyes, he lifted his head as fast as he could and looked forward. What he saw, instead of white walls with a dresser next to him, he saw water as far as the eye could see. It was then that he realized where he was, the Ocean. For what felt like hours Naruto stared. He turned his head though and saw the same thing: The Ocean.

Naruto tried to think of anything that could have happened to get him where he was now, but all that came up was being carried off by Sasuke to the hospital. Besides that all that came up was blank.

Pinching himself a few time to make sure this wasn't some strange dream, Naruto stared out into the ocean, clueless on what to do.

He had always wanted to see the ocean, but not like this. He wanted to be at the beach, hanging out with his friends, pulling pranks on people, etc. Not being stuck in the middle of the sea, with no recollection of how he got there.

Finally feeling something strange at his feet, Naruto looked down, silently noting that he'll need to get his jumpsuit fixed, Naruto noticed something poking from underneath the seat of the small ship thing. Moving to grab it, Naruto silently prayed that it was something that could give him a clue of how he got here. What he grabbed was a book. A new book by the looks of it. The cover was smooth and it looked like if he ever wanted to read it, it would take a while to complete.

Guessing that this book had nothing to do with what was going on now, Naruto looked under the seat to see if he could find anything else that could give him a clue. What he found was a compass, 4 paddles, some food, and a bottle of fresh water. Grabbing the compass, Naruto flipped it open to see where to go, and being someone who didn't really understand compass's and the like, he decided to go in the direction that was colored.

Making a cross on his fingers, and with a loud cry of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", 3 Naruto's appeared, each getting situated in there own seat before grabbing there own paddle, including the original, and start rowing in the direction of the red arrow.

A long journey had just begone.

* * *

Sorry for the silence in this chapter, I was trying to make it sound a bit dark, besides, this is a prologue.

Review please. It helps motivate me. Thanks.

Original:Me

Editor:Me

Idea: Came to me during fanfiction reading.

Post in a bit, thx.


End file.
